minecrafttitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Senatus Populusque Romanus
S.P.Q.R. was the greatest and longest lived faction in Titan history. The players in S.P.Q.R. single handedly shaped its culture, law, art, and warfare like none other, before or since. Through two months of glorious conquest, S.P.Q.R. came to dominate all the lands of Titan and claimed direct authority over the entire southwest quadrant, from Helldogs near spawn to Cowfish in the east to SnowGolems in the northwest. S.P.Q.R.’s conquest were over great rivals such as TheNewRepublic and O.G.O.M. The glory of S.P.Q.R. still awe and inspire the server. And that faction remains the envy of all lesser factions who have followed. Origins S.P.Q.R. has its roots set in the Second Era of Titan, known for the ‘Vex Wars’ this time was dominated by a few epic factions and their legendary players. S.P.Q.R. was initially formed by the brothers of Koorban and Ganoe, the first two Consuls, who separated from Ancients following the triumph over Vexellium. S.P.Q.R. quickly folded into Romanica which was made up of most of the other Ancients. After the fall of Romanica, S.P.Q.R. was reestablished with the survivors of the city. The fortified citadel that Koorban and Ganoe had built was finished and fortified and the city was expanded slowly throughout the rest of the Second Age. S.P.Q.R. did not exist as a solid faction during the uncivilized time, or the following age of Legion Dominance. During these eras S.P.Q.R. spread its influence and power through military factions called legions. Height of Power During the fifth Era of Titan S.P.Q.R. was established in the opening days of the map. What started as a small cobble in the south west corner of the map occupied by a two person faction quickly grew. The faction’s leaders were initially Consul Ganoe, ex-Consul Koorban, Consul Pineapple, Praetor AranonOkra, and the unknown spy of Aosx’s, Lucretius. Early in the map S.P.Q.R. clashed arms with The New Republic in a siege lasting 2 days. The New Republic was crushed the following night by a final attack by OGOM. S.P.Q.R. maintained an uneasy alliance with OGOM throughout most of the map, but that time came to an end. With the return of the legendary Rambo S.P.Q.R. started and effectively ended OGOM’s reign of terror on the server in a week’s worth of military adventures known as the Destruction of OGOM. All throughout the city of S.P.Q.R. called Rome, was expanded to become the largest area of civilization ever seen on the server. With the two great rivals of The New Republic and OGOM out of the way S.P.Q.R. was free to expand during an era of relative peace until the end of the fifth era which can easily be called th e Triumph of Rome. Final Days The end of the fifth map was brought about by the Final War between TNR and Rome. The Romans had grown into a state of complacency while their rivals strengthened and united in their one unifying cause, to destroy Rome. One quiet Friday night TNR launched a surprise attack on the Templars fortress in Rome, the following Sunday TNR ambushed a Consul and his bodyguard as they were leaving spawn and killed them and carried off their loot as trophies. The following war was marked with victories on both sides. Rome laid siege to and destroyed TNR’s fortress and then subsequently captured two more smaller strongholds of TNR. The final battle took place outside of TNR’s old capitol where the enemies of Rome were held up inside an old Legionnaire fortress. Rome laid siege to this fortress and was in the process of finishing off TNR when a sneaking TNR raid was launched against the city of Rome itself while most of the army was away at the front. TNR was able to capture the heart of the city including the Praetorium and Senate House. When the map ended the surviving Romans were held up in the history district of the city while Dictator Ganoe was gathering an army of 10th Legion veterans to come and reclaim the city. And thus ended the fifth map of Titan; Whether or not the city was retaken we’ll never know.After this time many of the Ancients in Rome left and founded a new Kingdom in a new land, Gondolin. And a new era of Titan would begin. Category:Era of Democracy Category:Past Factions